Hallowen Psycho
by rharaayumi
Summary: Obsesi Inaho kepada Slaine sangat besar, bahkan hanya melihat Slaine berbicara dengan orang lain bisa menyebabkannya bertindak di luar batas-batas kewajaran. itulah cinta Inaho Kaizuka kepada Slaine Troyard


**Summary** **:** Obsesi Inaho kepada Slaine sangat besar, bahkan melihat Slaine berbicara dengan orang lain bisa membuatnya melakukan hal-hal diluar batas kewajaran. Yah Itulah kutukan cinta yang dialami Inaho Kaizuka kepada Slaine Troyard

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan, Full Inaho's POV

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

" **HALLOWEEN PSYCHO"**

Namaku Inaho. Kaizuka Inaho, anak kedua dari keluarga Kaizuka. Aku mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan bernama Yuki Kaizuka, dia baik perhatian bahkan terlalu baik malah mungkin sudah masuk ke level _brocon._ Dan berkat dia juga sekarang aku sedikit takut dengan makhluk yang disebut wanita. Di fikiranku wanita itu makhluk merepotkan, manja, susah dimengerti dan semaunya sendiri, tapi aku juga harus berterima kasih kepadanya yang telah membuatku membenci wanita. oke cukup tentang kakakku. Sekarang aku duduk di bangku SMA kelas 1, SMA tempatku bersekolah adalah SMA terbaik di negara ini, bukan hanya karna kualitasnya namun juga karna biayanya. Delapan puluh persen dari anak-anak di negara ini berlomba masuk ke Deucalion High School namun hanya satu persen dari mereka yang diterima. Kau menyebutku beruntung? Aku menyebutnya biasa saja. Sejak kecil aku terbiasa mendapatkan apapun yang kuinginkan dengan sedikit usaha. Membuat hidupku menjadi sangat semua itu seketika berubah sejak pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki di SMA ini.

Upacara penerimaan siswa baru yang diadakan sekitar enam bulan yang lalu membuatku sadar bahwa hidup itu tidak segampang yang kufikirkan. Tidak semua yang kuinginkan bisa dengan mudah kudapatkan. Terimakasih kepada ketua OSIS yang bernama Slaine Saazbaum Troyard yang telah membuka mataku. Dia adalah seniorku, setahun lebih tua daripada diriku. Salah satu dari sedikit yang bisa menarik perhatianku. Wajahnya bisa dibilang lumayan, dengan kulit putih rambut berwarna kuning dan yang paling memukau adalah bola matanya yang berwarna hijau kebiruan. Bibirnya yang selalu saja dihiasi senyum yang justru kadang sangat kubenci apalagi jika senyum itu ditunjukkan kepada orang lain selain diriku yang tentu saja orang yang melihatnya akan salah paham.

Hanya mengingatnya saja bisa membuatku senang bergairah dan dipenuhi emosi secara bersamaan. Sebenarnya kami sudah pacaran sejak sebulan lalu. Namun kami merahasiakan hubungan kami dari orang-orang karna permintaan darinya. Menurutnya akan menjadi contoh buruk bagi semua siswa jika seorang ketua OSIS sepertinya berpacaran dengan adik kelasnya sendiri terlebih adik kelasnya adalah seorang pria sama seperti dirinya. Hal-hal semacam itu bukanlah hal tabu sebenarnya, namun dia tetap meminta bahwa kami harus merahasiakannya. Sebagai pacar yang baik dan pengertian tentu saja apalagi yang bisa kulakukan selain menuruti kemauannya? Yah dengan berat hati aku terpaksa menuruti apa yang dia inginkan, bahwa kami harus terus merahasiakan ini dan lebih parahnya kami bahkan seolah tidak saling kenal jika berada di sekolah.

"Orenji.. Gomene.. kau sudah lama menunggu?" Aku melihatnya setengah berlari ke arahku. Dia memakai blazer berwarna merah marun yang kukirimkan kepadanya sebagai hadiah _anniv_ sebulan kami. Dia terlihat sangat menggairahkan bagiku apalagi saat kulihat dia memadukannya dengan celana yang hanya menutupi setengah betisnya, membuat setengahnya lagi sampai tumit terekspose sempurna diterpa sinar matahari. Dia juga memakai sepatu kets hitam kesayangannya. Senyum mengulum di bibirku saat kulihat dia memakai kacamata berbingkai merah marun untuk menyembunyikan mata indahnya. Tidak ada orang lain yang boleh melihat mata indah itu kecuali diriku.

"Hmm.. Aku baru sampai Bat!" jawabku berbohong. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya marah jika dia tau aku bahkan sudah menunggunya keluar dari rumah. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir, tapi bagiku menunggunya, bertingkah sebagai seorang _stalker_ adalah hal yang wajar jika kau benar-benar menyukai kekasihmu.

"Nee, mau kemana kita hari ini Orenji?" tanyanya tanpa malu menggandeng tanganku. Beberapa orang yang melewati kami sempat menatap kami ingin tahu, sesekali berbisik ada juga yang melihat kami dengan tatapan jijik.

"Kau pasti akan suka tempatnya Bat. Ini kusiapkan khusus untukmu" kutarik tangannya yang berukuran sedikit lebih kurus dariku. "Bat, tanganmu lebih kurus dari kemarin"

"Ah.. ha ha ha itu hanya perasaanmu Orenji."

"Bat, aku tau setiap detail terkecil yang kau miliki. Mengetahui kau lebih kurus dari kemarin bahkan lebih kurus dari sejam lalu adalah hal yang mudah bagiku" yah Aku tau semua tentang dirinya bahkan lebih dari yang dia tau

"Wakatta! Mungkin aku hanya terlalu lelah saja. Kau taukan sekolah kita akan mengadakan halloween party? Tugasku sebagai ketua OSIS memastikan hal itu terwujud sempurna tanpa satu kesalahanpun. Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah menyiapkan kostummu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak minat memakai kostum apapun" jawabku acuh. Yah aku tidak berminat mengikuti pesta semacam itu. Jika bukan karna Slaine yang terpaksa harus datang karna jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS sudah kupastikan malam halloween ini hanya ada aku dan dia.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Jadi Bat, Malam ini kau memakai kostum dracula? Kalau begitu kita butuh darah" pisau yang kupegang kembali menjelajahi tubuh putih itu. Slaine tidak bersuara, hanya matanya yang sedikit terpejam berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Mulutnya tertutup kain, kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat di sisi tempat tidur dimana dia berbaring. Kembali hanya air matanya yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Jadi Bat, apa kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang kemarin kau bicarakan dengan anak kelas tiga bertubuh jangkung itu?" tanyaku kembali mengingat kejadian saat istirahat siang kemarin. Kembali emosiku tersulut saat mengingat Slaine dan Harklight tengah berbicara di depan ruang OSIS, pertama kalinya kulihat Slaine sebahagia itu. Bukankah seharusnya orang yang membuat Slaine bahagia hanya aku? Kenapa dia tertawa seperti itu di depan orang lain?

"Jadi Bat, bisa kau jelaskan siapa wanita berambut merah muda yang tadi kau ajak berbicara saat perjalan ke tempat janjian kita?" Slaine menggeleng, berusaha mengendurkan ikatannya tapi semua usahanya sia-sia. Kembali mata pisau tajam yang kupegang menggores kulit putih itu. Menciptakan warna merah dari darahnya yang sejak tadi kusayat sedikit demi sedikit

"Jawab Bat! JAWAB!" bentakku kepadanya yang sejak tadi tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaan dariku. "Ohh maafkan aku Bat, aku lupa bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menjawab saat mulutmu tersumpal seperti ini? Ha HA HAA HAA" tawaku menggema di ruangan itu, dengan sekali tarik kuambil kain yang sejak tadi menyumbat mulutnya. Kulihat nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Orenji. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulang perbuatan itu lagi!"

"Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar darimu Bat. Hal itu tidak menjawab semua pertanyaanku" Aku mencengkram dengan kuat kedua pipinya, membuat Slaine susah berbicara bahkan untuk satu kata.

"Harklight adalah sepupuku. Bukannya waktu itu pernah kuceritakan padamu?" jawabnya masih dengan suara sedikit serak tanda dia sedang menahan tangisannya.

"Kau fikir aku percaya? Tidak mungkin kalian bisa seakrab itu hanya karna kalian sepupu" Sepupu? Slaine kira aku akan percaya? Aku juga memiliki sepupu, namanya Inko tapi kami tidak seakrab itu. Aku dan kakakku saja tidak seakrab itu, seperti yang kulihat kemarin di depan ruang OSIS.

"Oh iya Bat. Lihat apa yang sudah kulakukan karnamu kepada orang bernama Harklight itu?" Aku mengambil beberapa lembar foto dari laci meja di samping tempat tidur. Foto yang menunjukkan sebuah tubuh yang berlumuran darah, di depannya sebuah jari telunjuk yang tidak lain adalah milik Harklight.

"Liat jari telunjuk itu? Itu adalah jari yang dia gunakan untuk menyentuh dahimu kemarin. Itu adalah balasan karna dia sudah berani-beraninya menyentuhmu dengan tangannya"

"INAHO! KAU GILA! DIA ITU SEPUPUKU! AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN ADA HUBUNGAN APA-APA DENGANNYA! HANYA SEBATAS HUBUNGAN SAUDARA!" Slaine makin kuat menggerakkan tubuhnya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatannya.

"Tenanglah, dia tidak mati hanya kehilangan satu jarinya."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Aku menatapnya diam, jarak kami tidak kurang dari lima meter. Tapi orang-orang ini, orang-orang yang mengerumuni Slaine mengganggu daya pandangku yang memang sudah berkurang setengah karna penutup mata dari kostum yang kupakai.

"Ketua, kostummu sangat hebat. Kau sangat total, bahkan darah yang merembes di baju dracula ini juga terlihat alami. Bau anyir darahnya juga alami" Kuperhatikan dengan seksama pria berambut kuning yang tengah berbicara dengan Slaine, dia adalah Canclain salah satu anak pemegang saham tertinggi di sekolah ini.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu aku harus berterima kasih kepada Inaho yang telah membantuku" jawab Slaine yang kemudian menyeretku masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang itu. "Oh iya, perkenalkan dia ini sebenarnya pacarku. Kami sudah pacaran sejak sebulan lalu. Maaf aku baru memberitahukannya kepada kalian." Aku menatap Slaine tidak percaya. Bukannya selama ini dia sendiri yang tidak mau kalau sampai orang-orang tau hubungan kami? Kenapa sekarang dia malah memberitahukannya kepada semua siswa?

"Ketua, kami sudah tau bahkan seblum kau bilang!" ucap Canclain acuh

"Hah benarkah?" Aku dan Slaine saling berpandangan tak mengerti

"Begini yah ketua, Kami bisa tau dari cara dia menatapmu, dari cara dia menatap semua orang yang mendekat kepadamu. Kau tau dia seperti anjing gila!" jelas Canclain sambil menunjukku

Aku dan Slaine hanya saling berpandangan seperti orang bodoh. Kami memutuskan meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang itu dengan segala macam kostum yang mereka kenakan. Slaine menarikku menuju ruang OSIS yang memang menjadi wilayah kekuasaannya. Ruangan itu dibiarkan gelap gulita. Hanya remang dari cahaya lampu-lampu labu yang terpasang di lapangan sekolah yang menjadi penerang di ruang itu.

Dengan pelan Slaine membuka penutup mata yang menutup mata kananku. Lalu menciumnya lembut.

"Harusnya dari awal aku memberitahukannya kepada semua orang. Karnaku sekarang matamu…."

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Kau kira karna siapa aku menjadi gila seperti ini?" tanyaku_

" _Kau bahkan tidak tau apa yang terjadi dan kau melakukan hal sekejam itu kepadanya? Liat! Buka tasku. Dia hanya membantuku membuatkanmu kostum untuk acara halloween malam ini. dia adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang tau hubungan kita dan selalu meyakinkanku agar kuat menghadapi sikapmu yang seperti ini. dan itu balasanmu ke dia?"_

 _Aku mendekati tas yang tadi dibawa Slaine, lalu membukanya. Sepasang kostum bajak laut lengkap dengan 1 penutup mata berwarna hitam kudapatkan di sana. secepat kilat kubuka ikatan Slaine di kaki dan tangannya. Bekas luka berwarna merah muncul di kedua pergelangan tangannya begitupun di mata kakinya tanda seberapa kuat aku mengikatnya. Slaine memelukku erat berbisik tepat di telingaku bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dan aku tidak perlu menyalahkan diriku atas perbuatanku padanya._

 _Aku tidak bersuara, hanya menyandarkan daguku tepat dipundaknya. Perasaan makin bersalah menghantuiku saat tanganku menyentuh cairan merah kental yang keluar dari sayatan yang kubuat di sekujur tubuhnya. Tanpa ragu kuarahkan pisau yang sejak tadi kugunakan untuk menyakiti Slaine tepat ke mata kananku._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Harusnya dari awal aku memberitahukannya kepada semua orang. Karnaku sekarang matamu…." Slaine tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dengan pelan dia mengusap mataku yang terluka.

"Ini hukumanku karna menyakitimu"

"Ini salahku Orenji!"

"Yah dan kau harus bertanggung jawab. Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh jauh dariku, karna akan sulit melihatmu dikejauhan dengan hanya satu mata" Aku memeluk tubuhnya, kembali tanganku dipenuhi darah dari luka yang kubuat tadi kepadanya.

"Daijoubu. Ini bukan salahmu Orenji. Aku akan melakukan hal serupa jika aku menjadi dirimu!"

 **~END~**

 **OWARI**

Ini cocok untuk halloween gak sih? (khawatir) tadinya mau buat Inaho bunuh Slaine, tapi pas ngetik jadinya malah gak tegaan huhu jadilah ending absurd seperti ini. huhuhu. Ini juga sebagai permintaan maaf ke Jeng Ririn karna fic colab yang sudah direncanakan malah gak jadi rilis hiks. Semoga event-event selanjutnya kita bisa buat colab yah. Amin


End file.
